Butterflies Are Just Prissy Moths
by LazyisConservation
Summary: I want to say this, it might turn romance really it might but I am no expert in the whole romantic aspect, so if it turns out bad stop turn around and run. Other than that well this is a classic reborn-OC she dies and is reborn into the naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I was not what most would call a kind soul, oh I wasn't cruel or mean, but neither was I an altruistic, goody two shoes. I had my vices like most, I liked to sleep around, I enjoyed a good fight or two, and you know what I also really enjoyed, anime.

I was an anime fanatic.

An otaku.

At least I can say with some pride that I was a really good cosplayer, and I know some might say, 'What the hell...' especially since my personality and looks made me look like someone who would be more into, well something that wasn't that.

My one room apartment, was small and cheap but it held some of my most prized possesions. I was a 25 year old with a problem, and that problem's name is anime, it sapped away most of my time if I let it. So like most I really tried to not let it consume my time, and it worked I was a functional human being in society, just like my parents and younger siblings.

Yay.

But, Sweet Mother Mary, my life wasn't boring per say, my job didn't allow it to be, but was it slightly depressing yes, yes it was. I was a medical examiner, I helped the police find out what killed a person, I opened up bodies and examined them under a microscope. It was interesting work, but it was depressing, especially the cases with children. Those poor munchkins didn't know what hit them, and usually if the death was murder, it was one of the close relatives of the household. The kids never saw it coming and the parents never expected it, unless it was one of them or even both.

Life was a bit bleak.

I usually could get a week off, to recharge physically and psychologically, and I would spend it in my apartment marathoning anime that I had missed or reading up on manga chapters. It was one of those weeks and before I left I had a particularly trying murder victim and had to testify in a harrowing trial.

It was a pain in the ass, but hey we managed to put the lady away.

Stupid Bitch.

She nearly bit me, how she even got away I have no idea but I ended that quickly with a simple upper cut. Still, the crazy lady is and probably will be one of the worst human beings I've had the pleasure of helping put away. "Tch, 3 kids all dead by strangulation." A brown haired woman with uncontrollable curls, a stern looking face and sharp dark brown eyes walked out of an apartment garbed in jeans and long sleeved tan shirt, she carried a bag of trash as she walked down the stairs to the dark alley next to her home, disposing of the trash she then left to go to a nearby convenience store. She walked into tthe the store the lights were flickering and the teen manning the cashier smiled at the woman, "Welcome." She nodded to him, she went to the back to get some beer, when a masked man came in "I'm going to need you o empty the cash register kid." The teen, he seemed to b about 17 looked terrified, "I- I got it..." he went to reach for the cash, but saw an opportunity to reach for the emergency button. He heard a click, "I wouldn't do that if I were you kid." he was about to pull the trigger when he was tackled tot he ground by the lady, "Kid call the police dam-"

*BANG* *BANG*

She held onto the man as he struggled to get away, "Stay shit head, I insist."she coughed up some blood, and hoped to whatever diety that the police would make it in time. She wrestled away the gun and after that th teen had enough sense to knock the struggling man out. "Hey kid, you mind *cough* getting me something to stop the blood *cough*..." he nodded his eyes held worry as he got a rag, "The operator said that the police would be here in a few minutes, just hold on until then." She grinned blood dripped down to her chin, "Yeah I hope-" she weezes, 'Shit did the bastard hit my diaphram-' "Ahhh!" she lays on the ground, blood pouring out of her wound, 'What a painful way to die... I won't make it, damn...' "Hey lady, stay awake, LADY STAY AWAKE!"

.

.

.

Darkness overtook her senses, she felt a sort of emptyness and weightlessness that was absolutely the most relaxing, and at the same time most uncomfortable feeling she had ever felt. 'Where am I...'

And then the feeling was gone replaced by the feeling of being chained down again. She felt herself move and at the same time she fet heavy and uncomfortable, she heard sunds the rumbling voice of a woman, and the sound of rain hitting glass, "Kurosawa, Makoto, my daughter. I hope you will be strong enough for the future that is coming, but for now rest my sweet child." She brought the blue haired girl to her chest, 'Wait is this, OH HELL N- sleepy...' she starts to nod off, and the woman chuckles.

A week later.

A baby with blue hair and dark skin lay in a crib, her mother watching over her from a few feet away. She was a tall woman with tan skin and dark blue hair, darker than her childs that is, and she had silver colored eyes. An elegant air surrounded her as she sat reading a scroll, the rain outside hit rhythmically against the window. The small child awoke, and started sniffling, the woman put down her reading material to go comfort the young girl, "Shh... my sweet Makoto, don't worry mama's here. Are you hungry?" She held the young child close and sarted to feed her, 'Shit. I can't beleive it I'm a baby again, what is with this reincarnation stuff, I thought I was supposed to drink lethe or something. Where is the unawareness?! Though it isn't all that unpleasant, getting breast fed isn't wierd at all. No seriously, I've seen it enough what with me having- well used to have a whole bunch of younger siblings.'

The young woman who was shot dead, is reborn in this small child's body.

'Bored. SOOOO BOOORED!' the small child looed up at the ceiling her eyes, a dark blue, had slitted pupils, and her gaze was tired and apathetic. 'SO BOOORED!' Another week had passed and the woman started to get used to the young childs body, it was small and she couldn't move, since she was an infant. 'I can't do anything and mama went back to work a week ago, leaving me with a stranger to take care of me. *sigh* SO BOOORED!' Her eyes became heavy, 'I- *yawn* I, shit I'm falling asleep...' The young child slept, the caretaker looked at the sleeping child with a small smile, "So cute."

.

.

.

A month since being born into this world, she finally had a clue as to where she had ended up, she was not a happy child.

'Naruto. THE FUCKING NARUTO WORLD! I couldn't have been placed in the Haikyuu world, or maybe the Kuroko no Basuke world, but nooo I had to be placed in the place where I would most likely meet another bloody and painful end. SHIT.'

The small girl found out after she had finally been given the opportunity to leave her home, her mother put her in a sarape, and they left to go buy some things. The child could finally lift up it's head and his eyes were now able to see somewhat clearly. 'Yay! I can finally see, somewhat. Oh well better than nothing, and I get to go outside, finally that crib is boring, and the ceiling isn't very fun to look at.'

They walked outside and the first thing she saw was the side of a mountain with four very familiar heads.

The Hokage monument stood proudly, basking in the early sun's rays.

'Shit.'

That reaction was appropiate since she had been reborn into the world where child solidiers were not only the norm, but also a great career choice. The elegant woman carried the young child holding her securely against her bosom, she walked down the road towards a nearby weapons store. "Hello I came here for my order." she smiled at the attendant, and they nodded, she smiled at the young man calmly. he blushed a pretty red, "Your name and order number, please." "Kurosawa, Naoki, #292685." He nodded and went to get the order, after receiving it she went on her mrry way, leaving a star struck cashier behind. "Makoto, this is mama's and now your home, it's called Konoha. We are a strong village and are lead right now by a rather girly looking, but strong hokage, by the name Namikaze, Minato. He's a bit of a dope, but a strong leader in his own right, I guess" The woman walked down the slowly awakening streets, she went from shop to shop getting different things and then putting them into a storage scroll, so that they did not take up her arm space.

The child just watched with fascination as everything her mother got disappeared into a rather innocent looking scroll. 'So the Naruto world, great I'm going to die an early death. Shit.' Naoki walked to each store getting what she needed to get and then continued on, Makoto fell asleep, but was awoken a few hours later by the feeling of someone drooling on her. She opened her eyes slowly letting her eyes adjust to the light in the room, 'Where am I, and who is drooling on me?!' she moved her head slight and saw a black haired child near her. 'The fuck is this!' She looked at the child closely he had a wrinkled face and what she first thought was black hair actually seemed to be a really dark, dark blue. Even darker than her mothers, 'Where is she anyway?' the baby puffed out some air, and started making gurgling noises to call attention to someone, making sure not to awaken the sleeping child next to her. 'I don't need a baby screaming in my ear.' Finally she heard footsteps come closer, "Makoto, welcome back to the land of the living. Oh you're so cute." Her mother picks her up and holds her close, "Miko-chan have you seen my adorable daughter, she is so cute I bet she can make even your stone faced husband crack a smile. In fact, Fugaku get over here and hold my adorable daughter!" she called over the man, 'Naoki-mama is weird, she may be a bit off her rocker but at least she's entertaining.' A man with a frown came foward and sighed, "Naoki-san I don't wan-" She smiled at him menacingly, "Eh, did you say something Fugako?" he coughed and shook his head, "Nothing." She smiled softly, "Good now hold my adorable daughter, and I'll get Sasuke-chan." He sighed an held onto the young girl, she looked at him her eyes wide and surprised, but then they quickly turned apathetic, 'Of course mama, knows the Uchiha. Great now all I need to know, is that we know-'

"THE GREAT UZUMAKI KUSHINA IS HERE!" A red had with a rather large baby bump strutted in, followed by a blonde haired man that looked apologetically at Fugaku, "Sorry." The man sighed but nodded at them, "Kushina, how are you?" Mikoto came up to the very pregnant woman and greeted her with a warm smile and a hug. Then Naoki walked into the room, "Mikoto, you're baby is super- oh hello there Bell Pepper, how's the baby?" she keeps walking ignoring the strained smile on the red head's face and the dark aura emanating from the woman, "Fine, how are you shitty eyes?" Naoki chuckles, "Sasuke-chan is so cute Mikoto, Fugaku you better be holding my daughter correctly." He nods rapidly, holding onto the girl a bit tighter than necessary, she looks back at him her face emotionless before she snickers at him. "Pfft." he glares at the child, but the baby continues to smile toothlessly at him. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" The red head seemed to start a charge at the woman, but the blonde held her back, "Moh, Naoki don't fan the flames." She smiles, "My, whatever do you mean Hokage-sama?" she smiles coyly at the blonde, but turns to the baby in her arms which starts to wake up, he gurgled happily at the woman. She smiles warmly at the small child, and cuddles him close "Tiny, so tiny." She hands him to his mother when he started sniffling and walks over to her child, "Give her back Fugaku, I need to feed her. So how long until your little boy comes out?" She smiles at the young woman, and she grins widely her eyes softening as she holds her belly protectively, "In about a week, I'm so excited! can you believe it I going to be a mother!" 'For a few moments, and then you're going to die. Shit, now I'm sad, and I can't do anything about it because I'm a tiny defenceless-... sleepy' she nods off to the sound of the adults voices.

A week later, tragedy struck the Konoha village.

A hokage died.

A baby was born.

A mother was gone, and a child was left in a orphanage so overflowing with parentless children that she was almost forgotten. She cried and cried mourning for the loss of her mother, 'Dammit Naoki-mama, you had to go fight, why did you have to die!' The child's haunting cries filled the night, mixing and blending with the wails of other children, before she fell asleep.

.

.

.

5 Years Later

The small child grew taller than most of the children her age and definitely taller than the girls her age. Her sharp, narrow slitted eyes gave her an appearance that frightened the small children at the orphanage and her stoic persona only widened the gap with her peers. Her blue hair was cut short, she had dark skin and had two white markings on each if her cheek bones. She walked to the Academy garbed in a plain shirt that was a bit too big for her, and a pair of black pants. Her sandal covered feet hit the pavement quietly, as she walked into the classroom full of loud children. 'This is it, today I start my training to become a soldier for Konoha. Oh well, I hope Naoki-mama can see me wherever she is, give me luck.' A ghost of a smile shows on her face as she walks in quietly, she sits in the back of the classroom. As she waits for the teacher to walk in, 'SO BOORED, SO TIIIIRRRED!' she yawns at the same time as her tablemate, she looks over and sees a sleepy looking boy, 'Tiny-Shikamaru, how cute.' she looks forward again, and sees a blonde haired boy run into the classroom, "SAFE!"

The class got silent as the children stared at the boy, "That's the boy ma, told me to stay away from.", "Yeah mama told me that too.", Whispers started up aout the boy, they looked at him in slight confusion, but ignored him shortly after.

He looked absolutely devastated, but quickly covered it up with a smile. He walked up the steps asking each student if he could sit, and being ignored or told no. He kept walking until he reached the blue haired girl, his smile diminishing wth each step and rejection. By the time he had reached the girl his voice was small, "Can I sit here?" he whispered, she looked at him, her eyes scaring him slightly, but she gave him a soft barely there smile, "Sure." Her voice wasn't high like the other girls, it was low and a bit rough from disuse. He smiled a bit wider at her, "Thanks! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours, dattebayo?" She raises a brow at him but bows her head slightly, "Kurosawa, Makoto." He smiels brightly at the girl, "Tht's a cool name, it means sincerity right." she nods, "My name is weird it's the name of a topping for ramen." He pouts, and she nods silent "You don't talk much do you?" She grins a bit, her eyes shine with mirth and nods her head at the blonde, 'Cheeky brat isn't he, well at least he has guts.' "Why do you have those marking on your cheeks, I've seen some on other kids but their's are red, dattebayo?" she shrugs, "You don't know, have you asked your parents?" she shook her head, "I'm an orphan."

He frowns a bit, "Sorry, I'm an orphan too." he scratches the back of his head abashed.

She shakes her hand, and points to his cheeks, "Oh these, I don't know, I always thought they were birthmarks, or scars, dattebayo." She reaches out an softly touches the lines, he blushes slightly, "W-what are you doing?!" She continues tracing the lines softly with the tips of her fingers, "Are these ticklish?" she asks, he shakes his head. She humms softly under her breathe, "Okay" she retracts her hand from his cheeks, and takes out her notebook.

In the next minute the teacher walks in, he's an older man with a stern face and beard, and his assistant/student teacher was Umino, Iruka.

"Class I am your teacher, Ryunoske, Rei, but just call me Ryunoske-sensei. Today we will begin with something simple, we'll introduce ourselves and then start on simple academics. Next week we'll start taijutsu training, so get ready for that." the class responded with a collective 'Yes Sensei!'

He took roll and with each child gave them a second to introduce themselves.

"Aburame, Shino"

"Here."

"Please tell the class something about yourself."

He nods and in a monotone responds, "I like insects."

"Akimichi, Choji"

"Here. I like barbecue flavored chips."

"Haruno, Sakura."

"Here. I like to read." The girl answered in a whisper contrasting to her future selfs loud bravado, 'Small, like a bunny...' Makoto looked over the class in her seat, eyes searching for the faces she remebered seeing on a screen once.

"Hyuuga, Hinata"

"H-here. I- I like flower pressing." She fidgeted in her chair, 'Squirrel.' the blue haired girl thought.

"Kurosawa, Makoto."

"Here. I like spicy food." 'Anything is better than the orphanage food though...' she yawns

"Nara, Shikamaru."

"Here *yawn* I like naps."

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Here. I like to eat tomatos." he said brightly, a smile adorned his rather cute face, the girls had soft blushes on their faces as they looked at the Uchiha.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." The teacher's face didn't change though he had gained a slightly pitying look on his face when he looked at the sunny blonde.

"Here! I like ramen, dattebayo!" He grinned brightly, out of the corner of her eyes Makoto could see the squirrely Hyuuga heiress blush brightly. 'Cute squirrel.'

The rest of the attendance and intro's went in one ear and out the other for the stoic girl, after that they started on normal schoolwork. Easy things like adding and subtracting came first, before moving on to passages in the history books about the village. By the time it was lunch Naruto looked about to pass out from information overload, Makoto poked him, and he looked at her he whined, "This is boring, I thought we were gonna learn interesting stuff like, how to kick ass, dattebayo. This is just stupid numbers and reading, I don't get half of this stuff, dattebayo." She looked at him and sighed, she sat next to him and brought out the lunch the orphanage prepared for the academy atendee's. She heard a loud stomach growl from next to her, she looked at the boy he scratched his cheek slightly embarassed, "Hehe, sorry I forgot my lunch but don't mind me, dattebayo." She sighed again, and ate some of her food before pushing the rest before the hungry boy, "Eat. After that I'll help you with what you don't understand, kora." She covered her mouth, as he continued eating unaware of her embarassment, she looked at him and sighed in releif, 'Geez, stupid thing... Though I guess it's fine, he didn't notice.'

Once he finished she asked him what he didn't understand, and until lunch ended she helped him at least try to understand the work.

Next Week.

It's been a week since the Academy started, and a week since Makoto met Naruto. He stuck close by the stoic girl throughout most of the week and had become quite attached to the nearly always silent girl. It was only logical considering that almost all of the adults ignored him and the children either bullied him or ignored him too. She had grown a soft spot for the kid, though sometimes his innecesant loudness annoyed her, though she would always let him know and he would quiet down.

This week they had started training their stamina, they started with running around the track nonstop for about 5 minutes before they took a one minute break, then they started again. Naruto wasn't per say enjoying it, but it was better than sitting and listening to another lecture about the history of Konoha.

He seemed to not be running out of energy, but he was breathing heavy.

Makoto still had a stoic face on and was breathing evenly if not a bit pronouncedly.

Shikamaru and Choji were going at a slow pace, that was more fast walking than running.

Hinata didn't look all that winded though she did have a small blush.

Kiba looked like he was enjoying the run and so did Akamaru.

Sasuke looked fine, and didn't seem tired at all.

Ino and Sakura looked the worst out of the group, their hair mussed up and their cheeks red from the exertion. Sakura looked about to drop and at least Ino looked slightly better though not by much.

"Ok kids thats enough come over here and find a partner, we'll be teaching you how to stretch next." The kids walked over, the civilian born looked tired and worn from the constant running, the clan kids looked less tired but still worn out, and the orphans who joined looked to be split between being fine or tired. "Class stretching is important, it helps with flexibility which is important for a shinobi. If one is stiff, they won't be able to do much with anything so stretch after a training session. It's alright to not do it before hand, as long as you do some warm-up exercises, since it could actually be detrimental to the body, but make sure to do it after. Now let's begin, I'll show you how to do it then me and Iruka will go around to look if you did it right."

After the classes started kunoichi training, "I'm gonna go ahead Makoto, enjoy flower arranging." Naruto grinned foxily and she frowned, she nodded and waved to him as she headed back to the classroom.

She bumps into someone and falls.

Sha stands back up wiping the dust from her pants, she bows to the stranger "My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going." she looked up to a see a raven haired woman, 'Uchiha, Mikoto. Though I don't think she knows it's me.' She smiles kindly at the girl, "Don't worry about it dear. Are you al-" She stopped an looked closer at the girl, she gasped "Oh dear, what's your name?" She asked smiling slightly, Makoto bowed again, "Kurosaw, Makoto, it's a pleasure to make your acquiantance, ma'am" The woman waved her off, "Oh no please my name is Uchiha, Mikoto." She nodded, "Uchiha-sama." "Just Mikoto is fine dear." "Mikoto-sama, it's nice to meet you but I have to go, kora." she bows and leaves quickly leaving a confused Uchiha at the front gates, "Mother, what are you looking at?" Sasuke asked his mother who had on a sad smile, "Sasuke dear, do you know a Kurosawa, Makoto." He nods, but then shrugs "Yeah, she's in my class but I don't talk to her at all. She always hangs out with this blonde kid, Naruto is his name I think, but most of the time she doesn't talk. Her eyes are scary." He shivers at the thought of those weird eyes on him, "Really, you should be nice to her. She seems like she'll be strong and pretty when she grows up. So be freindly, okay." She smiled to her son, and he pouted a blush covering his cheeks, "Okay, mother."

They left.

.

.

.

'Kunoichi classes were interesting, I guess. Though I'll only barely pass the class what with me skipping most of them, but seriously no one needs to know that much about flowers...'

Today she did attend the class but most of the time she would either leave early, or not show up at all. She made up the class, but avoided the actual class. Which served to confuse and amuse the instructors. Whenever she skipped though she either spent the time with Naruto or training, mostly training.

It was nearing Naruto's birthday and she wanted to get a present for the boy, though she only had a meager amount of money to get him something. She learned that he stayed at an apartment, alone, and wanted to at least make him a cake. she let herself in through the window before the boy got home and started on the work. He had most of the ingredients, eggs, milk, flour, and sugar, she just brought the baking powder, baking soda, butter and lemons.

She started her work.

An hour and a half later she had finished with the cake, it was simple and was only decorated slightly, with just a simple happy birthday Naruto on top. Just then the door opened and she heard sniffling, "Naruto, Happy Birth- What happened, kora!" She looked at the boy her usually stoic face showing worry for the dirtied clothes of the boy, and slightly bruised face. He ran into her arms and cried, his small body shook with sobs, "Mako-chan!" She held the boy close and walked him to the living room where she placed th cake, "What happened, kora! Who did this to you, kora!" She pulled him away, and he just cried his sapphire blue eyes clouded, and his lips wobbling, snot was coming out of his nose, "I was walking home from Ichiraku when a group of older kids, saw me they started chasing me and throwing rocks at me. I tripped and fell and they almost caught me, but I ran all the way here after losing them. Why did they want to hurt me Mako-chan?" She frowned, "I don't know, kora, but can you tell me what they look like." He nodded and described the group of kids, "Okay they won't do it again kora, I'll make sure of it." She gained a rather feral grin and her eyes glinted with sligh malice, before she lost the rather terrifying expression. She smiled softly at the sniffling boy, she lifted his face holding his chin softly in both hands.

And kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." she smiled brightly, wider than she ever had before, and showed him the cake. She turned away from the boy, just as his face took on a rather unhealthy red hue, "I made a cake, kora, but I don't know if you'll like it, kora." She sliced the small cake and gave it to the boy, "Here I'll go get some milk." she stood up and headed to the kitchen. He looked at the cake a blush still on his cheeks, 'She kissed my forehead, she made me cake, is this what having friends feels like... I'm glad, I- I don't want to lose her...' She came back and he smiled brightly at her, "Thanks a bunch, Mako-chan you're super awesome!" he pumps his fist in the air, she smiles softly.

They eat the cake and enjoy a rather chilly day, in the comfortable warmth of laughter, and freindship.

The hokage sat in his chair smoking a pipe and stroking his beard, the old man had an imposing look and air that befitted the man's stature. "...She seems to have no ill intentions towards the subject and seems truly care for the boy." A man in a mask said to the older man, he waved him away and the masked man nodded before disappearing leving no trace that he was even there. "So Naruto has made a friend, and with that woman's child no less. One would think with how their mother's got along they would, well no matter. It seem's I'll have to visit the boy, I'm sure he'll be excited to tell me about the girl." He chuckled as his once imposing air dissipated leaving onlya kindly looking old man in it's place.

After a break of sorts they came back to the academy, the girl and boy sat down. he started talking about different things mostly mundane topics, but it was interesting to hear him say that much without being winded. "So I went to Ichiraku and guess what, they named a bowl after me, and I was like woah and they were like yeah, they gave me one for free and it was super yummy. How was your break?" She gave him the so-so gesture, "Boring, huh. Did you train?" she nodded, "You probably studied didn't you" she nodded again, "Ugh, how can you spend your break studying, training I can understand but reading, that sounds really boring." he was about to speak more when someone cleared their throat, 'It shouldn't be a teacher we came 30 minutes early, oh it's the little ducky.' He had a light blush on his cheeks as he looked at his feet, "Umm, H-hello there my name is Uchiha, Sasuke, nice to meet you." He bowed in front of Makoto, she raised a brow at the unexpected introduction, "Hello, my name is Kurosawa, Makoto a pleasure to make your acquaintance Uchiha-san." he blushed brighter, "Just Sasuke is fine, *cough* umm my mother wanted to know if you had plans, or if not did you want to come over. She said she wanted to speak to you." She looked at him surprised, Naruto had slight look of jealousy on his face, "Why?" The boy looked even more flustered than before, "I- uh I don't know." he finished lamely.

She chuckled.

"Pfft, fine okay, kora. I'll go but I can't stay long I have a curfew I need to abide to, kora." She smiled at the flustered Uchiha and he nodded before bowing and going to sit down, "Your going to his house." Naruto asked, still a bit annoyed not only at the boy's request but because he had made HIS friend laugh. She nodded, "Why?!" she looked at him wierdly, but smiled and ruffled his hair. he blushed before patting his hair back in place, "Don't worry, kora. You'll always be my best friend, kora." She smiled a smile that wrinkled her nose and made her eyes close because of how wide it was, he grumbled and blushed, "Fine, fine, dattebayo."

After class she said goodbye to the blonde, before following the Uchiha to the closed off complex.

It was HUGE.

"I'm sorry about this, it was short notice and you don't even know me or my family, but mother wanted to talk to you." She shook her head, and waved away his concerns, he smiles bit "You don't like talking all that much do you?" she hmmed and nodded, he sighed 'Another silent type, well at least big brother isn't the only one.'

"Welcome to my home, I'll take you- Oh mother I brought her here!" The woman looked over the corner and walked towards the two children, "Oh hello there, Makoto-chan, I'm sorry about the suddeness of this, but well come and sit. Sasuke dear, you can go out and play, a snack will be ready when you come back." He nodded and left excitedly out the door, she smiled softly at the boys small form.

She looked at the young girl.

The girl looked back silent, and sipping tea every now and then.

"I'm guessing you would like to know why I wanted to meet you?"

She nodded.

"I knew your mother her name was Kurosawa, Noaki, she was a splendid jounin, and an even better ANBU agent."

The girls eyes widened at th information, 'ANBU'.

She smiled softly but had a bit of regret n her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you, I didn't even know if you had survived since your mother- Well nevermind that, i want to know do you wish to have something she left behind?"

She looked at her, her eyes wide "Sh-she left something for me, kora..." The woman giggled, "I see that you picked up one of your father's quirks." she gaped at her, the stoic mask all, but shattered in the face of the information "You knew my father!" She nodded, "Regrettably I only a bit about him since he was only a wanderer who had she met on one of her missions, she only told me that he was a very strong man and that he had the funniest speaking quirk."

The girl looked slightly disappointed, "Can I know what my mother left for me, kora?" She nodded and stood up, "Stay here I'll be back shortly." She nodded and sat in silence, 'My father huh, I wonder what he was like and I wonder what Naoki-mama left me...' she then heard footsteps coming closer, but they were heavier "Mikoto- Oh who are you?" A man with a stern face asked ina gruff no nonsense voice, 'Fugaku', she stood and bowed "I am Kurosawa, Makoto a pleasure to make your accquaintance. I was invited here by your wife Mikoto-sama, she has told me that she knew my mother and is retreiving something that she left for me." She had stood up again and was now looking him straight on her eyes apathetic and her face stoic.

They just stared.

Footsteps came closer, "Oh Fugaku, this is Makoto-chan she's Naoki's girl." "I know she explained it to me. I'll be in the study." He left quickly, the woman sighed after him, "That man I swear, here." She handed over a set of 3 scrolls, all plain looking but sealed, "She sealed them so only you and your chakra could open it." She nodded and put them in her bag, she sat down again and looked down, "If I may request Mikoto-sama, can I know more about my mother, kora?"

The woman chuckled, "Of course."

She looked at her her usually dull eyes, bright with curiosity.

.

.

.

She continued visiting the woman after the first time, she even became a freind of the young Uchiha boy.

She stilled trained with Naruto, and played with him, and after she explained to him why she was visiting the Uchiha complex so often he became a bit less jealous. "I'm glad you're finding out about your mom." He smiled a bit sad, but she poked his forehead with her middle, ring and thumb held together, almost like a dog kissing him, "I'll help you find ou about your parents, but you'll have to go to the library, kora," he looked at her with a bright smile and unshed tears, "You think I'll be able to find out something about my parents, dattebayo." she nodded, "Alright then I guess I'll have to go into that awful place." He grinned foxily, and she grinned "Pfft, right awful, kora. Tell me that after you beat me, in either a written test or a physical one, kora." He grimaced, "Ah look ramen!" She sweatdropped at his obvious distration, but followed.

.

.

.

Two Years Later.

The massacre happened.

I didn't really feel guilty, I am weak.

The only thing I would be sad about is Mikoto, and Itachi being gone.

Either dead or leaving the village.

Sasuke also, he, he is someone I can help. Even if it's just a little I want him to not be so alone, I'll be there for him. Even if he does't want the help, I'll be there.

The girl with blue hair and dark skin walked into the hospital, "I'm here to see Uchiha, Sasuke." She stared down the nurse on duty, and she glanced down the hall befor equickly looking back, "I'm sorry but h's no taking visitors, please comeback at another time." The woman looked at the rather tall seven year old girl, with a apathetic stare and waved her off.

She sighed, but left.

Before sneakig bac in through an open window.

She headed towards where the woman's eyes looked and headed to the direction, she soon reached an unmarked room and headed in.

There on the bed she saw a tired and empty-eyed boy.

His hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes which were now looking at her looked so angry, confused and sad. Even then, she stepped forward and hugged the boy, bringing him close. Her above average body temperature finally being of use.

He cried.

"I was right there, I could've stopped him."

She just hugged him closer, and he gripped harder as his cry's became louder,only muffled by her neck.

She stayed there for as long as se could before sneaking out, "I'll be back tomorrow, kora." he nodded.

So she returned the next day, and the next and the next.

Until he finally could leave.

He had the choice to leave the compound or stay.

He stayed.

So she visited, and taught him how to cook, clean, and take care of himself, since she as well, had taken the orphanage's aptitude test to leave and got an apartment financed by the village until she became a kunoichi.

He wasnever the same, of course he wasn't, but he also wasn't so alone as he would've been. She had taken it upon herself to watch over the boy, and he had grown attached to the young girl.

He was her friend and she wasn't going to abandon.

She even let Naruto know what had happened, though not in details. His face was grim and his eyes held a sad look, "Will he be alright, I mean is he alright?" She shrug her eyes showing worry, "I don't think he'll ever be the same, but I want to help him. To at least not fall too deep into the darkness. I want him to know that he has one friend who will pull him back and slap him silly, just to get the sense back into him, kora." He smiles a bit and nods, "Ah, well at least he has someone, dattebayo."

She hugs him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to train or play much, kora. I'll be back though." She pulls back and smiles, he grins and nods, "I know, I'll wait!"

She nods and waves to the boy as she leaves to see Sasuke.

.

.

.

After a week Sasuke had to return to the Academy.

He was subsequently mobbed by a bunch of fangirls, "I'm sooo sooory, Sasuke-kun!" They gathered around the still mourning boy in hordes and his face showed immense displeasure, just as he was about to say something incredibly mean, but well deserved. He was rescued by the stoic girl, she dragged him to sit next to her and Naruto. "Sasuke, be careful with them, kora." She nodded towards the girls who were now looking at her with intent to kill, he shrugged of her hand, but nodded.

That was the way it was.

For 5 years until they graduated, Makoto would save him from fangirls, he would grunt, nod and then proceed to ignore her and Naruto.

The blonde nearly attacked the boy, when he called the girl annoying. She sighed but held the boy back, she shook her head at him. "Bu- but, he... grrr fine!" he sat down in a huff and left quickly at lunch without her, she looked at him worriedly and looked back at Sasuke who had left as well.

She followed after Naruto.

"Naruto, are you angry with me, kora?" He growled abit but huffed and sighed, "No, but I am angry with the way you act towards the bastard. He's an asshole towards you, but you still treat him so kndly. If it were anyone else you would have had them in a chokehold before they even realized it, and don't sya you wouldn't do that because I've seen you do it! To Kiba mostly, but still!" He looked at her exasperated, and she sat down next to him.

"I don't want him to distance himself."

He looked at her confused.

"He, he won't make a lot of friends, because he doesn't even try, but if he's alone well then, he's really alone. I've felt like that before, and don't you think I would want stop someone else from feeling like that." She looked at him her yes slightly moist, but her voice was even.

He sighed, but nodded "Fine, I get it, but please don't let him treat you like that." She smiled softly and hugged him, he blushed but smiled and hugged back, reliching in the girl's warmth. "Don' worry Naruto, kora! At his house he's a lot nicer and I usually beat him real good in oru sparrig matches." She grins ferally and he shivers slightly, now kind of feeling bad for the young Uchiha.

He knew first hand how terrifying fighting her was.

A young dark haired boy ate alone, but felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Shit."

.

.

.

Graduation.

Everything went as it did in the story.

Makoto waited for the boy in his apartment, a bowl of ramen as a present for his job well done.

he came in clothes ragged, "Makoto..." She stood up and looked at him worried, "What happened! Naruto." She looked at the boy as he teared up, 'Shit he learned about Kurama, what should I do!' "What's wrong, Naruto-" He tackled her to the ground, "Ma- Ma- MAKOTO!" She hugged him, "I- I- I'm a monster!" He looke dat her his eyes and cheeks wet, and she looked at him her eyes determined, "No you're not Naruto." She looke dta him her eyes showing kindness and determinatiom. He looked down, "Yes I am. If you knew you would agree that I am." She lifted his face to make t look at her, she held his face in her hands softly, and kissed him on his forehead.

A repeat of her actions from so long ago.

"No you are not, and never will I be convinced that you are. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME." She looked at him and hugged him close, he closed his eyes tears still falling, "Ah. I get it." He nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply, her scent filling his head, he whispered "Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem, kora."

All was right.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is the author, please review if you can. I would be happy to hear all your criticisms, and also thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The day before the young ninjas meet to get their teams they have to go through a screening process. They have to take an i.d. picture have everything checked out and made sure they are presentable not only for themselves, but also for the village. These profile will be shown to potential employers and if they are jokes, the ninja will not be taken seriously, and neither will the village.

Of course, Naruto does the exact opposite of what he is expected to do.

"What do you mean I have to change it?!"

The hokage looks at the kid with exasperated fondness, "Naruto take it again there will be no bargaining, you are not only representing yourself in this, but also the village. If you look like a clown, you will be treated as such and so will the village." he looked at the boy gravely, and the kid looked properly cowed, the old man sighs.

"I know you mean no harm with the paint, and I even understand the concept, but to others this does not look like a warriors face, but a clowns and entertainers. You are to re-take the picture end of discussion-"

"Old man today you meet your maker at the hands of me the next hokage-!" A smaller child walks in and promptly trips on his own scarf, naruto looks at the child as if he was an idiot, the hokage had a look of tired resignation on his face, "Who tripped me! there must hae been a tra- IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!"

The boy pointed accusingly atthe blonde in the room, "HAH! What the- kid you tripped on your own scarf, you idiot!"

He picked up the boy and held by the collar, just then a man with round sunglasses runs in, "Put the hokages grandson down!"

The boy smirked, "Ha, what you ain't gonna hit me just because-" The kids ends up face first on the floor before he could finish, "I don't care if the hokage is your grandmother! Dumb kid..." he walks out presumably to get his picture retaken and to do other things.

.

.

.

With Makoto, we see her finishing her training, she was just finishing up one of the many chakra control exercises her mother's scrolls had described. The scrolls from, the one's she has been able to open, have taught her the very basic's of her mother's fighting style.

Of course, the style that her mother used was unpredictable, to say the least.

It mainly taught her control, over her chakra and emotions, speed, and strength.

It taught her basic stance but other than that she had to create her own moves, the one thing that her mother herself had written was that she should react to her opponent. Saying that this way, if she reached the full potential, would be able to fool even the sharingan. Saying that if even she didn't know what was going to happen then how would others, of course one should prepare themselves since random movements can be stopped if the opponent is stronger, smarter and faster.

Train yourself beyond your limits.

Forge the sword to cut what binds you down.

The girl was breathing heavy as she finished the exercise, 'Shit, this control stuff is hard...' She layed back and looked up to the sky, aware that she was being watched, by who she didn't know but she felt no threat, and therefore didn't confront the person.

She got up and picked up her things, before heading back to her apartment. Sh hummed on her way back, ignoring the slight sneers the villagers were giving her.

'Dumbasses, blind dumbasses for that matter, but whatever I understand why. I can't condone it though.'

She arrived at her apartment and walked in locking the door behind her before taking a shower.

She had done profiling process already, and had the rest of the day off. So she went to the grocery store to buy some things for dinner, she was a constant at the small market. Always buying new spices that came in with the merchants, or just going there to see if she could find things that reminded her of her old world, 'I know melancholy isn't good, but sometimes it's nice to wonder...'

This day wasn't any diferent she went there to buy some groceries, talk to the traveling merchants, and today she even found something resembling chile de arbol.

She walked away from the experience satisfied with her foundings, she went to the weapon's shop next and picked up a new set of kunai, and sealing kit. She had picked up the skill, though she knew that she would never be a master, and headed home. Before running into Naruto, who was being followed by a rather small child, "Naruto." She waved to the boy, and he grinned widely and waved abck wildly.

"MAKO-CHAN!" He came up to her and grinned wider, she looked behind him and sweatdropped at the fact of the small child not even trying to hide his prescence anymore. "Naruto, did you retake your picture?" he pouted, "Yeah, but it's not fair. i think i looked pretty cool, but I guess the gramps is right, it did look a bit ridiculous- I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

He pointed at the young boy.

"Heh, truly a man that could earn my respect. Please sir, take me on as you disciple." The young boy looked at the newly minted ninja with pleading puppy dog eyes. Makoto looked with a straight face, but inside her mind she melted if only a little, "Cute." She petted the boys hair softly, before turning to Naruto, "I've got to go, come over for dinner later. Bye, Naruto, Konohamaru-chin" She walks away leaving the 2 boys to do whatever they had intended to do.

Konohamaru looked at the scary looking girl, 'She called me by my name...'

They then proceeded to act like complete perverts.

.

.

.

It was the day, the day they got their teams.

Naruto and Makoto walked to the academy together, "Can you believe it! Mako-chan we're ninjas, like actual ninja's. This is great today begin our journey on becoming the strongest and the best." He continued babbling about this and that, and Makoto listened and even added some information here and there.

That in itself was a tell on how she was also excited.

They arrived to the classroom and sat together. Sasuke arrived next and nodded in greeting to Makoto, and shooting a glare to an annoyed Naruto. He sat, silently brooding near the window. "Tch, I can't believed he passed, I just hope he isn't on my squad. Who would you want on your squad, I want you and Sakura, but mainly you I'm fine with anyone else as long as it isn't th bastard."

She smiled at him, "I would want you on my team as well Naruto, and maybe Shino or Shikamaru. Though I don't really care who is on my team, as long as it isn't Kiba." She sits with a slight frown, while Naruto nods understandingly, "I still don't get why, you don't like Kiba." He looks at her questioningly, she shrugs a bit, "he just rubs me the wrong way, which is confusing considering you and him are very similar." "We are not!"

She looks at him and he sighs, "Fine so little..." she continues staring, but looks away satisfied.

Then the room is entered by the 2 most persistent fangirls, "GOAL! I made it here first!" they glared at eachother before going to confront the brooding boy, "H-hi Sakura-chan!" A blushing Naruto, waves to the girl, she ignores him, "Move freak," glares at the stoic girl, she lifts an eyebrow, and ignores her, 'Oh Naruto, pursuing her is toxic.' She look at the moon-eyed blonde, as he stares at the pinkette.

She sighs as he get son the table to stqare down the brooder, "Naruto get do-"

The fated kiss.

Oh what a glorious day it was for the NarSasu community.

Unfortunately for her, she was always in ShikaNaru faction of the yaoi commmunity, so this was more of hilarity than something to revel in happiness over.

She laughed.

Loudly.

It was the first time in her short life that she had laughed that long and loudly, which is kind of sad, before she had snickered and chuckled, but never had she full out laughed till her stomach ached.

Her classmates stared in awe at the scene.

Naruto just looked at her a bit happy that he could be the reason for such a light hearted reaction, but also disgusted at the action that had just happened.

Even Sasuke with his cold mask in place, felt a bit of fondness for the girl, before returning to the thought of, 'Shit I just lost my first kiss to the dobe... Fuck'

the fangirls looked about to murder both the girl and the boy, before she stopped and wiped away the tear. "If you bitches touch me or naruto, I'll show you a world of pain." She still had a mirthful smile on her face, but her eyes were all business, this cowed the girls enough.

Though not Ino and Sakura, but then Iruka walked, bandaged.

"SIT DOWN!" the students hurriedly took their seats, "Okay, today marks the day that you become shinobi..." he goes on a spiel about becoming ninja and the will of fire.

Hokage's Office

"So that's the Number One Rookie, Uchiha, Sasuke." Jounin are gathered around the Hokage's crystal ball, he smokes on his pipe and nods. Asuma looks on a bit disinterested, and Kurenai looks at the boy with slight interest, 'He could be good at genjutsu...', Kakashi looks at the scene, or more specifically at the blonde who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." He whispers under his breathe, they looks on as the spastic ninja is calmed down by the stoic girl next to him.

"That's Kurosawa, Makoto, she's the boys friend."

He sees them interact, Naruto pouting at her, and she just gives him a look, he sighs and calms down slightly. Looking like a puppy as he lays his head on the desk, she ruffles his hair, and he looks slightly happier.

'Kurosawa, huh.' The one eyed man looks at the pair interestedly.

Academy

The teams had been decided.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! We're on the same team Mako-chan, of course we also got the bastard, but you know set backs. We can work on it, but whatever we're teammates!" He gives her a sidehug, looking as happy as can be as he cheers loudly, she smiles slightly. "I'm glad too, Naruto. We should go get lunch, Sasu- and he's gone." She sighs, but the pair walk off ready to enjoy an awesome lunch at Ichiraku.

Followed all the time by a jealous Hyuuga.

She never did anything, just watched but Makoto could feel the girl's prescence, though she didn't know it to be the Hyuuga heir.

She looked around, "Eh, what are you lookin for Makoto?" he slurped up the noodles from his plate, she shrugged, "I thought someone was spying, but the feeling went away."

He nodded, his stomach growled and his face turned pale, "Shit."

He runs to the nearest bathroom, she sweatdrops.

.

.

.

"He's late!"

Naruto looked out the door insearch for the tardy teacher, Makoto was taking a nap knowing that the man would be late.

The other teams had been picked up by their sensei's and she had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down, surprising Naruto. Since she was a stickler for being alert during class, but now he figured it was a good idea.

"Tch, this is what he get's for being late," he sets up the classic booby trap, just then makoto wakes up blinking at the blondes actions, "I bet 900 yen that he falls for it, you Sasuke." He looks at her but nods, "Fine, I bet he won't." They shake on it, just then he walks in and the eraser falls on the mans head, she smirks at the deadpanning brooder, "You owe me, pay up."

He frowns, but gives her the money.

"My first impression, I hate you. meet me upstairs." He walks out.

"Don't underestimate him Sasuke, Naruto. He's a dangerous ninja, Kakashi the Copy Cat, you can read about him in the bingo book." She looks at them seriously, all prior sleepiness gone, Naruto nods, and Sasuke grunts.

They walk up to the roof.

"How abotu we all introuce ourselves, you know to get to know each other better. tell you likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." He looks at them expectedly, "Why don't you go first sensei." Makoto looks at the man, he sighs, "I have no intention to tell you my likes or dislikes, I have dreams every night, and well hobbies... I have some."

They sweatdrop at the vague intro.

"Okay, you blondy, go!"

Naruto adjusts his headband to show it proudly, "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, I like Mako-chan and Ichiraku ramen, I dislike pretentious bastards, and hobbies I like gardening and pranks I guess. My dream, my dream is to become Hokage so that the villagers will recognize my existence." He looke dstraight ahead seriously, a maverick like smile on his face.

'Hokage, eh', Kakashi nods, "You cat eyes, go!"

She lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed by his creativity, "My name is Kurosawa, Makoto, I like my friends and spicy foods, I dislike ignorant people, my hobbies are training and coming up with new recipes, and my dream, well I don't really have one." She shugs at the last part.

He nods and looks at the brooding Uchiha, "You're next depressing Mcgee."

"Tch, My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, there are many things I hate, few that I like, and my dream, will become reality. The revival of my clan and to find out the truth, and either kill or let live a certain man."

'Well, at least he's looking underneath the underneath, still murderous intent from a 12 year old is a bit disconcerting.' Makoto looked at the boy with slightly calculating eyes.

Kakashi took the scene in at a rapid pace, "Okay then, tomorrow will be survival training, this will decide wether I take you on as my team or if I turn you away."

"WHAT!" Naruto yells at the man looking worried, Sasuke looked surprised, but Makoto still had her stone faced expression. It showed neither surprise nor panic, 'Interesting' Kakashi glanced at her for a bit before continuing.

"bring your ninja equipment and arrive at the training grounds at 5 a.m. sharp. Oh and also I recommend you not eat breakfast." He gave him an eye smile a jumped off the roof, leaving them in a state of panic and surprise.

.

.

.

The next morning, they arrived.

"Did you guys eat?" She looked at them alert, they looked at her more Naruto than Sasuke with tired eyes, "Of course not, Mako-chan *yawn* sensei told us not to." He sits down looking tired and hungry, Sasuke grunts in agreement.

"Idiots."

She brings out 2 apples and 2 meal bars, "Eat and don't argue." She glared at them daring them to disagree, Naruto took without much struggle, and Sasuke took it begrudgingly. They ate it and sat down and waited.

An hour later, and still no sign of Kakashi.

Makoto stood up and started warming up her body, doing a series of unfamiliar exercises, "What are you doing?" The Uchiha asked, Naruto was asleep under the shade of the tree, she looked at him, "what does it look like I'm doing, I'm warming up." She continued going through the exercises, before hse finally started to look as if she was fighting an insvisible opponent.

She stopped and looked at Sasuke, "Wanna spar?" he looks and nods, he warms-up and they start a light sparring session.

After another hour Naruto wakes up, still there is no sign of kakashi and the previously sparring pair were taking a break in a comfortable silence, "Still no sensei." Makoto shook her head, he groaned "The guy is late, and I'm bored~!" he whines, "Warm-up, we can spar after Naruto." She looked at him, and he grinned. He jumps up and happily starts warming up, "Alright come on!" he egts in a stance and they begin.

After another hour, they had stopped sparring an were now just waiting under the tree for their late sensei.

He finally came.

"YOU'RE LATE!" naruto pointed accusingly at the man, "Mah, mah I got lost on the road of life."

They glared at the man, he sweat dropped.

"Well, the alrm is set for 12, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy. the test is simple get these bells from me." he shows them 2 bells, "The one's who do pass the other will fail and go back to the academy."

he looks at them seriously, "Ready. BEGIN!"

.

.

.

 **Omake #1:**

Girl's Night

It was the kunoichi lessons ending tradition to have all of the attending girls stay at the academy over night. It was meant to foster freindship and teamwork between the female ninjas, so it was a pretty big deal.

Makoto was tied up and dragged there by the current teacher.

She had an unhappy face on, "It's for your own good Makoto, who knows you may even enjoy it. If you try to escape you'll fail and have to re-take the academy, so bye-bye!" She wasthrown into th classroom with her sleeping bag and backpack.

"Tch, sleepovers" She looked at the females and mostly stayed out of the way of the chatting females, they did normal things such as make-overs, and painting nails. Then they started talking about the topic of boys, and s was dragged in by the ever charismatic, Ino.

"Sooo~ who do you like Ma-ko-to~!" The other girls giggled, she sighed "Right now, I guess I can say honestly that I don-" She got hit in the ribs by a rather pointy elbow cutesy of Ino, "Oh come on, even our resident cat girl, has got to have her eyes set on someone. So who is it, is it Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, who, come on!" She continued poking her, she looked at her and sighed.

"I had a crush on Shikamaru, and one on Shino, and also that guy a year older than us Lee." She shrugged at their dumbfounded expressions at actually getting an answer.

"Wait you liked Shikamaru!"

"And Bug boy!"

"Lee!"

They looked at her and she scratched her cheek, "What, I have different tastes than you guys."

Ino looked at her with a devious grin, "Why? You've got to tell us why?!"

She sighed, "Shino I guess, because he is actually rather good looking without the cloak, Shikamaru because he's interedting and rather intelligent, and who doesn't love smart guy, and Lee well, he's someone I can admire, he's truly inspirational. Plus he's a really nice guy, a true gentleman, even if he is a bit odd."

"Shikamaru, smart well whatever you say."

They continued on with their topic, and most of the time she ignored them, reading a medical ninjutsu book to pass time.

The next week the entiretyothe academy knew of her, 'crushes'.

She didn't really care, but Shino and Shikamaru always blushed slightly when they sparred. Lee had graduated, so he didn't know.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author here please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

They jumped away.

"Fight me, cyclops!"

Most of them jumped away.

'Naruto you idiot... at least I know Kakashi won't actually kill us.' She looks at the blonde and scarecrow from faraway using chakra to enhance her sight just a little, 'Now I need to get those bells, and also convince Naruto and Sasuke to work with me so we can pass. Totally possible... not.'

She grins sharply, and goes in to help Naruto down from the tree, before he runs off she stops him, "Naruto, listen I have a plan to get us to pass-" he shakes her hand away, and looks at her his eyes were serious, "I-I want to try this on my own, I know I can get those bells Makoto, so please let me do this."

He runs off.

She groans, 'Bad time to prove yourself, though with Kakashi egging him on I kind of expected it... Well Sasuke- yeah probably not.'

She reaches him when he's buried, and raises a brow, she starts digging, he grumbles under his breathe, "I can get out myself." She hums under her breathe and ignores him continuing on her intended job.

He brushes off the dirt.

'Might as well try' "Sasuke, let's work together, he's a Jounin, your not going to be able to defeat him-" He glares at her, "I can handle myself, I don't need you acting like my keeper." he turns and jumps away in search of Kakashi.

"Motherfucker. I swear, I- ugh" She looks at the sky frustrated, 'Fine, I guess I might as well try to get the bells.'

She didn't run off far before she was in front of Kakashi as he read his Make-Out Paradise, he looks up for a moment before going back to his 'literature', "Hmm, so it's you, finally making a move, huh."

She frowns slightly, before turning back into a emotionless mask.

"Ah." she whips out a kunai, and then lunges foward.

He dodges.

What proceeds the lunge was an obvious one-sided battle.

"Well, you tried."

The scarecrow said lamely, she breathed hard and looked at him apathetically, she took in a deep breathe trying to get her breathing under control.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well if it helps, you the only one to have gotten the message of the test correct."

She sighed but stood up straight and bowed respectfully to the man, "Thank you very much for the opportunity, Kakashi-san."

He nodded and he led her back to the post where a slightly scratched up Naruto was tied to a post, Sasuke was led back there by Kakashi's shadow clone. Makoto sat down near the posts and Sasuke soon followed her example, she sighed and took in a deep breathe prepared for Kakashi's anger and dissapointment.

"You all failed, you brats don't know what being a ninja is about and honestly even if I sent you back to the academy, I cringe at the thought of you guys getting a second chance. Naruto you don't think before you act, if this were a real fight you would have died, Sasuke you overestimate your capabilities and underestimate your opponents, and Makoto you should have helped your teammates or at the very least watched your opponent more intently, this path is not a game, you will most likely die early on if you don't take this seriously. You are no longer indidviduals competing for the highest grade, or a meaningless position in class, in fact forget that because those positions and grades are useless in this, this is the real world where you must work as one to not die."

Naruto looked down, his face red, his anger and embarassment mixing with his sadness, Sasuke looked as if he would attack the silver haired cyclops, but was held back by a severe looking Makoto, who shook her head and glared at him to sit down.

He looked at them in anger, but a sliver of dissapointment could be seen breifly before it dissapears, he sighs as if he were tired of dealing with them, "This stone has the names of heros engraved on it, but they are heroswho have passed on to the next life, they are friends, family, lovers, these are people who have died on missions. Honestly I don't want to do this, but you will have a second chance."

The blonde loked up slightly surprised and hopeful, the Uchiha huffed out a puff of air wether it be of annoyance or relief no on knew, and Makoto sighed softly, for even if she knew it was going to happen it was not gauranteed since her birth.

He looked down at them, and turned away, "Eat, but don't give any to Naruto, it is his punishment for trying to steal the food."

He dissappears with a puff of smoke and takes with him none of the remaining tension.

*GROOWL*

"Haha, don't mind me we'll get through this you guys just-*grooowwl*"

Naruto blushed slightly and looked hungrily at Makoto's lunch box, knowing that she was the most likely to give him food, she looked at him blankly and then acted as if she didn't notice his stare.

He pouted, then a lunch box was shoved into his face, "Here I don't need you slowing me down."

Naruto grinned slightly but then gained a slightly pale palor, "Ahaha thank you, but ummm... I can't feed myself."

Sasuke grimaced slightly, and looked towards Makoto for help but she ignored his imploring eyes and continued eating. He winced as he remebered his words to her and then looked back to the problem at hand, he groaned slightly.

Lifting his chopsticks he made a motion towards Naruto, "Here. Eat. We're never talking of this again."

Naruto nodded quickly and ate the food.

Suddenly a gust of smoke and cool air swept through the training field, "You three, You defied the rules so you know what's coming. Any last words?" He started making hand signs and thunder clouds started rolling.

Lightning hit.

Truly it was a terrifying visage, Naruto shook slightly as he looked at the man panicked, Sasuke grimaced and shook slightly but hid the fear well, Makoto frowned and glared at the man. Shaking ever so slightly from the intimidating scene before her.

"You said it yourself, we'll only survive if we work together." she said as steadily as she could.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "She's right we're only as strong as our weakest member."

Naruto nodded rapidly, "YEAH, YE- HEY BASTARD YOU CALLING ME WE-" his head got hit by a glaring Makoto, he gulped, "I mean, we're a team!"

Kakashi looked at them a stormy background surrounds him he glares, but then his eye turn into a u-shape and the clouds clear, "You pass."

"We pass! WHY?!" Naruto looked at the man surprised, 'I thought I was going to die-dattebayo'

Kakashi spoke with a grin marking his voice, "A ninja must see through deception, before I had teams who would meekly listen and follow orders blindly. In the world of ninja those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

He looked up to the sky as if reminiscing.

Asniffle escapes Naruto as his eyes water, "Ya know he's... he's kinda cool."

Makoto smiles slightly, and Sasuke smirks.

"You all pass, tomorrow we begin our missions."

"Yes, sensei." makoto answered evenly and smiled softly, Sasuke nodded, Naruto was estatic, "I DID IT I'M A NINJA! Yahoo!"

"Let's go home." Kakashi started walking away, Makoto cut Naruto's rope and started walking without waiting.

This brought back the memory of the exams to the blonde and Uchiha.

'Shit.' Was the simultaneous thought for the boys.

They looked to eachother glared but then sighed in almost terrifying synchronization, "For now truce." Naruto grimaced but nodded, they quickly followed after the already gone Makoto.

.

.

.

.

'Shit I need to use the restroom...'

Now the reason Makoto had left so quickly was for the obvious reason of needing to use the restroom, the rest of team 7 though did not have the ability to read minds so they were completely oblivious to her needs.

She started walking faster taking on a jog, then a full on sprint back to her aparment.

Sasuke and Naruto were coming up behind her and they thought she had sensed them and run, "She's really avoiding us, I regret everything." A very depressed and pouty Naruto said, Sasuke grumbled, "She doesn't have to be so sensitive-" *slap* "Tch, what the hell was that for you idiot?!"

He glared at the blonde, and the blonde glared back, his stare slightly colder than the other's, he was frowning as he spoke "I don't understand, why does Makoto put up with you..." He walked while ignoring Sasuke.

They walked in silence, Sasuke following Naruto back to Makoto's apartment so they could talk to her.

Sasuke glared at the blonde slightly, "What do you mean, why does she put up with me?" he was slightly curious about the answer, and Naruto looked at him in astoundment, "You're an asshole Sasuke, to her, to everyone, to me especially, though I understand why you're like that with me, I do purposely aggravate you-" "So you do, do that on purpose. Why?" Naruto glared a bit harsher, surprising the Uchiha, the usually sunny boy looked genuinely scary and angry, "You hurt her, you know, you treat her with no respect and you don't even care about her. I hate that, I hate that you don't at least act thankful, or at least give her a smidgen of respect she deserves from your popmpous ass, she's there for you, and she cares about you. She considers you her friend, and all you do is give her the cold shoulder and ignore her, I hate that she cares about you, when you treat her like that. She's MY best friend and if you ever hurt her like you did back then I will kick your ass and make you apologize."

Naruto had gotten very close to the raven haired boy and growled slightly, he then turned away and walked into the apartment complex, Sasuke looked at the boy's back and looked slightly regretful at his actions, 'Have I reall- of course I have, but she doesn't have to be my friend, she doesn't have to be nice, why does she continue to stick with me even though I treat her in such a way.'

Naruto stopped at an apartment with a black panther painted on it, and took out a key, "You have a key to her apartment that's kind of creepy." Naruto blushed, "No it's not! She gave it to me since we live really close to eachother, said I could come over for food whenever I wanted to."

Sasuke grunted, slightly jealous.

Naruto opened the door and a rush delicious smelling food rushed out of the apartment, the blonde and raven hared boys stomachs growled with such ferocity, that one would think they hadn't eaten all day.

They blushed and Makoto turned to them, she nodded to them and pointed to the table where she had sat down some food, "Eat, we did a lot to day and we didn't get to finish those bento. I made some Nikujaga, Sasuke you can stay if you want."

She smiled softly when they nodded and complied, for most of the late dinner they were silent, she put an insane amount of spice to hers and Sasuke looked slightly sick at the sight, "How can you eat something so spicy without getting sick?"

She raisd a brow and grinned slightly, "Can't handle the heat eh, well it's a personal preference, I got used to the spice and honestly food tastes better with a bit of a kick."

Naruto hummed happily as he finished of his 3rd plate, "Ah that hit the spot, thank you for the meal." Sasuke nodded as he finished his plate, Makoto nodded and picked up the plates. she set them in he sink and turned on the water.

She was stopped y a hnd on her arm, she looked back an Sasuke blushing slightly, "I'll do it, it's only polie since you gave me food."

She looked at him weirdly and and nodded, "Ah okay."

Naruto then hugged her from behind, she looked at him slightly surprised but not so much since she wa used to the sudden burst of affection from th blonde. But then she freaked out from the feeling of tears soaking her tan tank top, she looked down at him worried, "Hey, hey what's wrong kora, are you alright Naru, Sasuke did you do-"

"I'M SORRY!"

She looked at him now completely worrid, "Hey what are you sorry-" "I'm sorry I blew you off, you probly hate me and don't want to be my friend anymore, but please I still want to be yours, please don't leave me, don't ignore me, I just want to stay your friend..." The last of the statement was said in asoft shaky voice.

He trembled into her shirt more tears leaking from his blue eyes and then he heard a sigh and a felt a warm hand rub his head, "Hey kora, you think you can get rid of me so easily, Naruto your my best friend and no matter what, even if you someday don't don't want to be my friend, or just get annoyed by me or tired of me, I ain't leaving easily. I'm like a annoying stain in your favorite t-shirt that might fade but never be completely gone, i'll stay by your side thick and thin, after all your going to be the hokage, right."

She lifted his headfrom it's bowing position and removed hisheadband, and there she placed a soft kiss, he blushed slightly but then smiled.

"Did you just compare yourself to a stain?" He giggled slightly, she grinned, "Course, like the food you love to eat you usually don't pay attention to anything else, and that's when you get a stain. Now go take a shower or something, we have an early morning tomorrow."

He nodded, and then quickly looked over her shoulder and gained a dangerous redm color staining his face as he turned and quickly left.

She looked at his back weirdly.

Behind her Sasuke was smirking, 'Best Friend, huh...'

She then turned to him and he quickly wiped off the smirk, "Oh you finished, well you can leave now, I know that you have already reached your daily interaction quota, don't want you to starin yourself kora." She grinned slightly, he looked down and then nodded to her.

He then walked past her, heading to the door, "I'm sorry."

That was the last thing she heard before he left, she had a surprised look on her face, and smiled slightly, "That's the best I'm gonna get from you I guess, well whatever your paying for it in tomorrow's sparring session."

.

.

.

.

On his walk home Sasuke shivered, "Shit."

Then a small, but honest to god smile appeared on his face, 'Yeah, yeah I'll be prepared.'

 **Hey this is the author I am so sorry I haven't been able to update at all, and if your not reading this anymore because of this well you won't hear this apology.**

 **I'm sorry, I do have a small excuse for the last few weeks (SAT's made me get into a fetal position and cry and so did the SBAC's), but recently I just hadn't felt I had anything to write.**

 **I'm really sorry, but here it is finished, I hope you can review, and now that I have more time I will try to update regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Sensei we're in position, can we move in?"

Kakahi sat in the shadows and listened to his students, murmur in agreement with the girl, well Sasuke murmured, Naruto shouted excitedly. Though more controlled than usual as their target was close, and they did not want to lose the demon again.

"Ok then, GO!"

They moved in quickly and in a swift movement Naruto caught their prey.

Which then started to violently scratch the blondes face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

The rest of the team winced at the loud blondes voice, Makoto sighed and took the demon cat off of Naruto's face keeping a bundle of cat nip under it's nose.

She grinned slightly at the blondes pouting face and Sasuke smirked slightly at the sight, "Moh, I why would anyone want that demon back, for crying out loud this beautiful face almost got destroyed by it's evil clutches."

"Pfft, beautiful. Yeah right."

Naruto gained a tick mark and turned to the uchiha in an angry huff, "HAH, you wanna go teme, dattebayo!"

"Please as if I'd waste my time on you." The boy turned from the blonde and then spoke, "C'mon they're expecting us back with the _pet_."

Makoto sighed a little as she watched the two interact, Naruto huffed and then proceeded to give a foxy smirk to the girl, he gained a snobby air around him and in a monotone voice gave an impression of the last Uchiha, "Come along, Makoto they are expecting my pompous ass back at the station, we must hurry or the tea will get cold. *clap* Chop, Chop!"

He then walked behind the irate Sasuke, sashaying his hips exageratedly and pointing his nose into the air.

Makoto laughed, "Spot on, Naru." She ruffled his hair as they walked back to the missions office.

In a tree a few feet away a sweatdropping Kakashi sat, as he thought 'They completely forgot about me didn't they...'

.

.

.

They arrived at the admissions station, and then proceeded to feel a bit bad about the demon cat for he was promptly squished by it's owner.

"Poor thing no wonder it ran away..." makoto looked as the woman left with the cat being suffocated by her, Naruto winced, "Yeah well, karma's a bitch."

Sasuke grunted in agreement and the rest of the shinobi in hearing distance agreed with the sentiment since they too had been subjected to the horror of the Tora mission.

The hokage coughed interrupting the silent agreement of all present, "Good job Team 7, now for your next mission you have the exhilirating choice of either cleaning our wonderful park or taking care of lady Riki's children."

Team Seven grimaced at the thought of taking care of Lady Riki's children, and the thought of cleaning the park again was less appealing, you'd think in a militaristic style government that the citizens would have enough discipline to not litter or grafitti the place, but they still did.

"NO! NU-UH! NO WAY! I don't want to take care of another babysitting job, or cleaning mission, please this is literally killing my awesome ninja pride. C'mon old man I'm not the same kid as in the academy, I don't prank and I'm getting better at this whole discpiline stuff, please give us a tougher mission. We can gaurantee a success, right Makoto."

The girl raised a brow, but turned to the Hokage and bowed respectfully, "I do believe that we'll have success with a slightly higher mission if you'll allow us the chance Hokage-sama, and also if Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke agree."

She looked at the other two with imploring eyes and Sasuke nodded and bowed as well, not as deeply but just enough to show respect.

Kakshi scratched the back of his head, "Mah, I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be, the only way we'll grow is if we continue to challenge ourselves, I believe a tougher mission will prove to be the challenge you all need to grow."

The entirety of the rooms occupants jaws dropped, even the Hokage looked surprised, Kakashi sweatdropped, "You know I'm not just a lazy good for nothing right."

"*cough* Of course," The hokage looked through the mission scrolls and nodded, "Fine, if Kakashi believes you are ready I think I have the perfect mission for your team, it's an escort mission."

"Ooh is it a princess, a government official, what is it!"

Hokage looked at the over excited blonde with fond exasperation, Makoto lightly slapped the back of his head, "If you'd let Hokage-sama finish you'd find out."

Naruto looked at the girl slightly embarassed and quieteted down, "Now as I was saying, it's an escort mission to the Lan of Waves. You'll be escorting mister Tazuna, please bring him in."

Makoto's nose crinkled with disgust at the overwhelming smell of alcohol, 'Not a pleasant smell when your sense of smell is stronger than most, not a pleasant smell even with normal senses.'

The man looked at the 3 teens with glazed a eyes and a dissatisfied shine, he points at the lot his voice slightly slurring, "This is what I'm stuck with three kids who don't even look as if they could clean up after themselves, a runt, a freak, and a pretty boy."

Makoto sweatdropped at the man's speech and didn't take notice of the insult directed to her, "Sir to you we may not seem like much, but do not underestimate Konoha's ninjas. We are the strongest ninja village and for good reason, he may seem runtish but Naruto's trapmaking and stealth skills are on of the highest in our graduating class, and Sasuke was at the top of our class. Also I may seem freaky, but usual it's the ones with the most peculiar appearance which are the strongest, take my sensei for example, " Kakashi sweatdropped at that, 'I do not look weird... do I', "He is strong extremely so, so do not fret for you are in good hands, sir."

She bowed to the man.

He looked at the girl surprised and the glaze from his eyes seemed to lift a bit and he nodded, "Well, we'll see kid."

He walked out.

The hokage nodded, "Good Makoto you handled it well, and Naruto I'm surprised you didn't attack the ma- Ah, you were holding him back Makoto."

She looked to her right and nodded and she let go of Naruto, he glared at the door where the man left, "Tch, Bastard he doesn't even know you and he wrote us off like that, he pisses me off. Why'd you stop me Mako-chan?!"

She sighed, "He did not know us, and also the insult was insignificant to me, I got my point across."

Naruto pouted, "That doesn't mean I don't still dislike the guy."

In his mind even Sasuke was angry at the man forwriting them off, and also for insulting Makoto. To him it did not matter how someone looked like as long as they were strong, and this man just insulted them not taking into account their strengths.

Hokage nodded, "I see, well tomorrow you leave please go and prepare."

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Kakshi also spoke, "We'll leave at 8:00 a.m. sharp, I won't be late so be there early or I'll leave without you."

Team Seven looked at the man in surprise at the strictness in his voice.

"Yes, sensei!"

Either way though they were excited for the next day.

.

.

.

That Night.

'I don't know if I can do this, i know I've trained my whole life for this and I know what is most likely to come, but whagt if me just being here changed what was going to happen, what if I didn't train enough, if me being here gets my team my family killed, I **-I -I -I -I -I-'**

"Hey, HEY! Makoto, you there!?" A worried Naruto sat in front of the worried girl, she sat in the corner murmuring to herself in the beginning before he heard through the thin walls her crying and distressed voice.

His eyes shined with worry and were a tad moist, he had never seen his strong friend like this so vulnerable, and alone. In the dark corner of her bed worrying and scared for the next day.

How many times had she had to hide her worries from him?

He looked at her slight dissapointment in his eyes not for her, but for himself for not being there for her.

Her eyes were glazed over with the millions of possibilities of things going wrong of screwing up everything of making someone die just because she was there, of-

*SLAP*

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the room, Naruto looked at her with hope in his eyes that she had snapped out of whatever she was in.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Naruto, she felt at her cheeks and gained a look of embarassment. She quickly wiped away her tears of worry, she grinned a bit in apology. Forced.

"Ah, Naru-chan, sorry did I wake you up? The walls sure are thin for you to have heard me, I made sure to keep quiet too."

"Why?"

He looked at her with sad eyes and eyes brimming with unshed tears, she looked at him confused, "Wha- What do you mean, we have a mission to do tommorrow and you need your strength-"

"Why, would you keep quiet, why would you need to stay silent when you cry, to keep your worries to yourself, why would you choose to do that, aren't I your friend, can't I help you?"

He gripped her arms and looked at her, "Please Makoto, I'm here too, you know. I may not be the most mature or the smartest, but I'm here to help, I'm your friend, and your mine so please. Let me help."

Her forced grin wavered, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, and she cried.

It was quiet as if she had practiced enough, so that no one would hear, and even more muffled since it was into the shoulder of her longtime friend.

"I-I'm scared Naruto, wh-what if I mess up, what if you die, what if Sasuke dies, what if Kakashi-sensei dies?! I don't want to lose you guys, your everything to me, my family."

He gripped her, tightening the hold around her comforting her with his warmth and scent.

"Your not alone Makoto, you aren't I can gaurantee, and you won't be not after this mission or the next, or any after that for that matter, you get it. We'll come back from every mission maybe a bit scuffed, hurt, or even missing an arm or two, but guess what when we walk through Konoha's gates, we'll be together, and smiling about something stupid I probably did, and then we'll eat Ichiraku Ramen, and then we'll come home. The next morning you'll force all of us to eat breakfast in Sasuke's house, because he has a stick too far up his ass to invite us himself. You'll make the miso with a bit of an extra kick, and you'll give Sensei extra eggplant's in his miso."

Her crying turned into slight sniffling as she smiled slightly, she looked at him and his eyes shined brightly in the moonlight, he looked at her focused and determined.

She sucked in a breathe at the intensity in his eyes.

"And we'll continue to do that until we're old and senile, you get it. Because we're Team Seven and we're stronger together, and we'll be together until old age and boring death's do us part."

She smiled a soft and kind smile, her teeth shined, and her eyes held a sort of relief and happiness as she looked at him.

He leaned down and connected their foreheads, "Don't forget Makoto, your not alone. I won't let you be."

They stared into eachother's eyes, a calm and relaxed atmosphere surrounded them, naruto smiled brightly at her.

She grinned then, "Thanks Naru-chan, umm... you can let go now."

His eyes widened and he quickly let go, already missing the heat she gave off, he rubbed the back of his head embarassed, "Sorry abou that I kinda got really sappy there-"

She kissed his forehead, and smiled "Don't worry you being sappy saves me a lot of worrying."

He blushed brightly.

"Ummm... well I only cam here to check on you, are you sure your alright?" He questioned his eyes serious again, she nodded.

She was truthful too, since while she still had worries they were quelled by his words of reassurance.

He let out a breathe, "Okay, then well I need sleep *yawn* so go to sleep too, kay."

He got up to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay just for tonight, like when we were kids, please." Her voice lost confidence as she continued on her line, ending in a desperate whisper.

He nodded, "Sure, dattebayo! I'll stay!"

He smiled widely and she smiled smally, "Thanks."

They settled into the small bed, squeezing together, since they last time they shared a bed was when they were 7 and were much bigger now.

They slept.

Unaware of the comforting warmth they shared, becoming something a bit more.

.

.

.

The next day Naruto awoke early to the smell of food being cooked, "Naru-chan you should get your pack we'll have to leave in 30 minutes after breakfast, kora."

He groaned, "Yeah, yeah *yawn* I got it-"

She nodded and turned back to making the food, a comfortable silence filled the room, "Thank you Naru-chan."

He smiled, his crinkling at the corners as his eyes sparkled in happiness that he could help his friend, "Anytime Mako-chan!'

She smiled a bit of heat rushed to her cheeks, her dark skin though did not let it show.

He left the room saying he would be back later after a shower and gathering his things, 'Ah how embarassing, aren't I supposed to be the older one, jeez...'

She served their breakfast and they ate.

Soon they left, meeting with Sasuke on the way to Konoha's entrance.

He nodded to them and they cotinued on their way Naruto filling up the silence that his two rather stoic compatriots left.

By the time the client and their Sensei arrived, it was exactly 8:00, he looked over them satisfied by their determined expression, "Alright Team 7, Let's move."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air, "YEAH!"

Sasuke grinned in excitment, and Makoto smiled a bit worried for the events to come, but excited all the same.

Tazuna grumpily, exclaimed to keep quiet as he winced and held his head in pain.

They continued on their way, following a path that many have walked on and many more will walk upon, to carve out their own stories.

.

.

.

 **Hey author here please leave comments if you can, and sorry about the cheesy end to the chapter but I thought it would be nice after Mako's meltdown.**


End file.
